Provide for a repository and distribution center for various types of biological materials including viruses, viral proteins, tissue culture fluids, tissue culture cell lines, antisera to viruses and viral proteins, and human specimen material. The Contractor will: provide suitable air-conditioned floor space for installation of mechanical and liquid nitrogen freezers; ship and receive a variety of reagents; maintain and operate facilities for storage of package and bulk reagents; maintain security of all storage facilities; and maintain an inventory control system for materials received and distributed.